Torrna Antosso
Torrna Antosso was an ancient Bajoran who served as a General in the Perikian Free Army, originally rebel forces that fought against the Lerrit Army in order to gain independence. Antosso was married to Torrna Lyyra, and fathered several male children. Biography Following the gained freedom, Torrna was an outspoken opponent of the provisional government's request to the Endtree for continued use of their naval forces to protect the Perikian Peninsula and Natlar Port. Despite his protests, Prefect Natlar Ryslin assigned him as the liaison to the Endtree navy. He was also a vocal opponent of the Bajora's overtures, rebuking their theocratic ways. After a hard-fought victory, he was unwilling to allow anyone else to direct the path their lives took. Even while serving as the naval liaison, he insisted that his office face north, to allow him to view the republic that he fought for rather than the ocean controlled by someone else. Merchants who visited the port were often afraid to speak to him; one rumor regarding his assaults against the Lerrit Army suggested he defeated them by breathing fire into their camp and setting them alight. After being transported through time to Bajor's ancient times, Kira Nerys served for a period as his trusted adjutant. After the collapse of the Fire Caves and the destruction of the port city of Yvrig, the Lerret launched a new attack against both the Perikia and Endtree, fighting both on sea and land. The Lerrit Army lost a major battle at Barlin Field, but were able to capture Perikian Free Army General Torrna and Kira, taking them to an undisclosed dungeon. During the attack, Torrna suffered a major arm wound. Prince Syba Avtra approached them while incarcerated and attempted to obtain troop movements from Torrna, having wanted to see the infamous general before their scheduled public execution. However, the Perikian spy Moloki was able to make contact with the captured, and provide them with an escape route and opportunity. Their route took them through a swamp for two days, then across a snow-covered mountain, where Torrna's wounds almost proved too much. However, it was Kira who collapsed from an unspoken case of pneumonia, and Torrna carried her the entire way to Fort Tendro. While Kira recovered at Tendro, Torrna set off to return back to Perikia; along the way, he intercepted the remnants of General Takmor's contingent at Sempa Province, where Takmor had been killed. Torrna was able to rally the troops for a victory, but claimed that the victory was due to Takmor. Suffering heavy losses, the Lerrit Army and Navy made final attacks against Natlar Port and the Perikian capital respectively. Tornna Lyrra and their children were killed in the conflict before Antosso could return home and tell them he was alive. The loss sent Antosso into a severe depression where he attempted to kill himself; if drinking himself to death didn't work, he was ready to slit his own throat. Kira was able to talk sense into him by showing him all the bodies of the people who fought for Perikia, who would have died in vain if he would not remain to unite the population in the absence of Prefect Natlar. Historical texts mentioned Torrna Antosso and his contributions, but debated what form his influence had been in the peninsula. The fact that several landmarks and streets were named for him or other members of the Torrna family, however, indicated that he had taken Kira's advice to unify and lead his people. ( ) Appearances * * Category:Bajorans